Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a Faunus, first appearing in The Stray, whose weapon is a collapsible staff that separates into two pairs of nunchucks made of guns called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Appearance Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with white bandages on his legs underneath, and has a chain hanging from his belt loop on the right side. He sports black and yellow sneakers, and has a twisted golden necklace with a round pendant hanging from his neck. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. Sun also hides his weapon under his shirt on his back. Sun has no visible belly button. Personality On his first appearance, Sun is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard to the law - stowing away on a ship, thanking the crew for the ride during his escape, throwing a banana peel in a detective's face, and stealing apples. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway." He is also a bit of a flirt, specifically towards Blake. In conversation, Sun is very laid-back and casual. He is also kind and patient, willing to listen to Blake's story and waiting for her to do so for nearly two days, bearing with her "small talk and weird looks." He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou," or use force to get whatever they want, such as the White Fang. It should be noted that during the entire event, he went out of his way to help someone of whom he had just met and barely knew. Sun also seems to be willing to help others, regardless of whether he is asked or not. This can be seen when he readily volunteered to help Team RWBY with their investigation, despite both Blake and Ruby stating their opposition to his involvement. Powers & Abilities Sun is shown to be quite athletic, relying on parkour for mobility. He is capable of jumping large distances and can utilize his tail as an extra appendage. It is likely that much of this comes from his Simian-Faunus nature. He was able to leap off a building, land Roman, and then perform a front handspring and a front-flip before coming to a stop. Sun was capable of jumping large distances between cars, and still being capable of moving, maintaining his balance. Sun is Sun seems to be highly adept in martial arts, able to fend off many members of the White Fang single-handedly without taking a hit and using his tail as an extra appendage during combat. He also seems to be exceptionally skilled with his weapon, which has two forms. In its staff form, every hit triggers a small explosion and it is able to deflect projectiles and blasts while spun quickly in a defensive stance. Sun is also able to emit a shockwave by slamming his staff to the ground. While in its secondary nunchuck/shotgun form he is able to simultaneously fire shots at his enemies, with bullets similar to those found in Yang's weapon, while swinging them in a rather frenzied attack. Sun's use of his staff is similar to the Japanese martial art Bōjutsu, which is a form of martial arts that uses a Bō staff. He appears to have above-average strength, being able to send multiple White Fang members flying with a sweep of his staff. This may be attributed to his Faunus heritage. He also has above average speed and endurance, such as being able to run constantly without showing signs of fatigue, as was the same in is fight with Roman. Sun may have the ability to distinguish a disguised Faunus from a normal Human as he is seen winking at Blake in particular when he passed by her during his escape from authorities. This is later backed up when he says that he knew she would look better without the bow, implying he knew she was a Faunus. Sun is also a very skilled climber, claiming to climb trees all the time and having done so to reach Team RWBY's dorm room, surprising them. Sun's Semblance is first seen in Painting the Town..., where he emits two spectral clones of himself. Trivia *Sun Wukong is based on a character of the same name and species in the Chinese novel Journey to the West, one of the four great classical novels of Chinese literature, published in the late 16th century. **Sun's weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, also shares many similarities, including its name, with the magical transforming staff wielded by the classical character. **Sun Wukong is normally pronounced as "Soon Woo-koh-ng," though this, like with most Asian names, is not the case in RWBY, which is similar to how non-Asian speakers mispronounce it. **Via the on'yomi reading, the Japanese transliteration of his name is "Son Gokū," the popular Japanese romanization used in series such as Dragon Ball and Gensōmaden Saiyūki. This may or may not apply to the Sun Wukong in RWBY however, due to a lack of confirmed characters for his name, so the on'yomi can be entirely different. **Sun's semblance appears to be a form of the original's Shen Wai Shen Fa (Body Outside of Body) technique, allowing the original Sun Wukong to transform his hairs into fighting clones of himself. In Painting the Town..., Sun slams his hands together and from a sphere of light, two light clones emerge. *Sun Wukong identified Blake as a Faunus right away. This may be a reference to the original Wukong's skill named the jīnjīng-huǒyǎn (金睛火眼, literally "golden-gaze fiery-eyes"), which enabled him to see through disguises and illusions. *He is the first Faunus to appear without any visible animal traits on his head, as well as the first Faunus seen whose heritage is a tail. *As his neck-chain is part of his design template and not an add-on (i.e. the chain on his pants), the accessory is not affected by gravity as it should be, as emphasized when he is shown hanging upside-down. However, this is fixed on his new model for Volume 2. *In the credits of Episode 16, Wukong's name is misspelled "Wukon." *According to a tweet by Monty and the DVD Commentary for Volume 1, he described Sun to his concept artist in one word: "ABS"[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/426711076965982208 Monty's Twitter] * Micheal Jones (Sun's voice actor) and Kerry Shawcross (voice of Neptune Vasilias) have made it official that the ship name for their characters is 'Sea Monkeys'. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Faunus Category:Sun's Team Category:Protagonists